


Hello Handsome

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Hello Handsome

“Klaus can you be anymore annoying?” asked Ben. He shook his head, “No I can’t this is me Ben get used to it. Trust me I am used to it but saying hello handsome in the mirror when you brush your teeth every morning is a bit much even for you. Ever since we came back home you have been saying that. Is it because you’re trying to convince yourself you are, that you really don’t think you are? If that is so, it’s not the case at all Klaus trust me. You are very handsome and you would be even more handsome if you stayed clean and sober, layed off the drugs a bit, but hey that's just a suggestion.” Klaus looked at him, “Ben you don’t get to suggest things you’re dead and you don’t know what it’s like, what I am going through. “You’re right I don’t but you’re way too handsome to ruin your body with drugs okay Klaus?” Klaus nodded his head, “Okay Ben, thanks." Ben smiled, “Anytime,” and then Ben winked, “handsome.”


End file.
